Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars (Chinese name: 植物大战僵尸: 全明星) is the second spin-off to Plants vs. Zombies 2 presented at the EA press conference of May 6, 2014.The Official Website The first beta was released on July 3rd, 2014. A second beta was released on August 14th, 2014 containing additional plants and zombies, along with some gameplay changes and bugfixes. It is the second Plants vs. Zombies game with content available exclusively in China and the third game available only to Chinese players. Previously, playing this game requires a Gamecomb account, but now, the player can create their own profile in the game. Story Primitive Snail Zombie sees the plants sleeping, so it calls the other zombies. Their leader points to the Player's House and shouts. All the zombies then come closer to the plants. Suddenly, some asteroids fall down into the Earth. Venus Flytrap appears from one of the asteroids, Ball Cactus appears from an another asteroid, and Popcorn-pult appears from a third asteroid. As the other plants become fond of these new plants, all of them attack the zombies, making the battle between plants and zombies begin again. Game icons File:植物大战僵尸全明星(萧敬腾代言 (v1.0.4 to v1.0.16).png|The icon of the game from v1.0.4 to v1.0.16 File:植物大战僵尸全明星 (v1.0.28 to v1.0.34).png|The icon of the game from v1.0.28 to v1.0.34 File:植物大战僵尸全明星 (v1.0.40 to 1.0.45).png|The icon from v1.0.40 to 1.0.45 File:植物大战僵尸全明星 (v1.0.51).png|The icon from v1.0.51 File:植物大战僵尸全明星(萧敬腾代言) (v1.0.51.3).png|The icon from v1.0.51.3 to v1.0.82 File:植物大战僵尸全明星 (萧敬腾代言) Icon (v1.0.88).png|The icon from v1.0.83 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars icon200.png|The second icon from v1.0.88 File:植物大战僵尸全明星 Icon (v1.0.99).png|The icon from v1.0.91 pvzallstars98.png|The icon from v1.0.97 to v1.0.99 PvZ_AS_Version_1.0.100_Icon.jpeg.jpg|The icon from v1.0.100 to v1.0.101 PvZ AS v102.jpg|The icon from v1.0.102 AS icon 103.jpg|The icon from v1.0.103 PvZ AS v104.jpg|The icon from v1.0.104 (current icon) Areas The game so far features eleven worlds, six of which are already featured in Plants vs. Zombies 2, four are exclusive to All Stars and one, Player's House, is featured Plants vs. Zombies 2, but only in the Tutorial whereas here it's a full world. To gain access to the next area, the player must beat every level in the current area. Obtaining every star is not necessary. Later areas also have a level requirement that must be met. Update history Since it was first released, this game has been updated with new content and other tweaks. Check this article to see the update history of this game. Gameplay Menu When the player has access to the map, they will see: #'Daily Rewards' - The player can get rewards here daily. More rewards are rewarded if the player has bought the VIP content. Rewards change every month. #'Events' - All limited-time events and offers will be shown here. #'Cards' - This is similar to chests in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version). The player can choose between two different types of cards to open. The player needs tickets, and can be opened for free 3 times a day with a 10 minute gap between each opening. The other one requires gems, and can be opened for free every 48 hours. #'Leaderboard' - Shows the first-ranked players' levels and decks. The player can also get tacos here through the players every day up to 10 times a day. This method of collecting tacos can be done up to 10 times (It resets at 5:00 AM UTC +8). #'Inbox' - Rewards sent to you can be obtained here. #'Star Rewards' - Similar to the star jar in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version), the player can get rewards here once the player has got enough stars. #'Treasure Hunt' - Similar to Plant Adventures, the player can send their plants on a "quest" for coins and sun. Potions, magic tacos and gems can also be obtained here once the player has obtained the required plants. The reward can be obtained at 12:00 PM UTC +8 everyday. #'Special Offer' #'Backpack' - The player can sell things that they do not need for some coins or sun. #'Daily Tasks' - Completing missions here will reward the player with rewards and EXP. #'Plants' - The player will get accessed to their Zen Garden to upgrade their plants. The player can upgrade the plants' stars by using Puzzle Pieces and coins, plants' levels by using sun, plants' equipments and spirits (check Equipments) or plants' tier with potions. A new set of task can be done at 5:00 AM UTC +8 everyday. #'Challenge' - Similar to Daily Challenge, the player can choose to fight Sun-shrooms, Marigolds, all zombies in a specific world with Zombot Tomorrow-tron, or bosses from a specific world. Each battle can be fought 2 times a day and the player must wait for 10 minutes between each times. #'Friends' - The player can choose to make friends with some of the other players who are still online to get energy from them. #'Shop' - The player can buy Puzzle Pieces here with gems or coins. #'PvP Mode' - The player can choose to fight PvP battles with online players 5 times each day. "Auto-play" mode will be locked during battle. The player has a chance to get gems after winning the battle. There is also a shop here in this mode where the player can buy Puzzle Pieces and sun. #'Endless Mode' - In this mode, the player will choose 7 of their plants to go on an endless battle. The plants chosen will be placed after accessing to the battle while other plants will be "delivered" through the conveyor-belt. The player will fight with all zombies and bosses that they have encountered through all time periods. #'Arena' - The player will set up their own defenses to fight with other selected players' decks. Each enemy the player has defeated will reward them with rewards, and every 4 players they defeats, the player will get promoted to the next league. In-game The player will first place their plants on the lawn. They can only plant 7 of their plants, and Tenacious plants can only be planted on the third column. The game is in RPG style, which the plants and zombies will take turns to attack. Plants and zombies automatically attack, as each of them has their own ability. The player loses once all plants are defeated or when a zombie reaches their house. Below is a screenshot of the gameplay: #This will show you the information about your plants during the battle. #This is the number of drops you have received from beating zombies. #Turbo Button #Plant's health bar, the plant dies when this bar is empty. #Plant's anger bar, which shows its anger that increases when attacking or being damaged. When its anger is full, it will be able to activate its Plant Food skill. #Zombie's health bar, the zombie dies when this bar is empty. #List of zombie's toughness: #* - Weak #* - Weak boss #* - Average #* - Average boss #* - Tough #* - Tough boss #Auto-play/Auto-clear Mode - Unlocks after you get at least 1 star, which will let the game plays as the plants automatically. Once you've obtained 3 stars, this turns into Auto-clear Mode, which automatically clears the level with 3 stars when tapped. #Tap one of these to activate the Plant Food skill of the corresponding plants. They'll be able to be activated once the plant's anger is full. #The number of waves #The number of turns in this wave. You have 30 turns to complete the wave. If you are not able to kill all zombies in this wave in 30 turns, you fail. Equipment Main Article: Equipment (PvZ: AS) Other than increasing the plant's base stat, the player can also use equipment to boost the plant's efficiency at fighting. The background icon represents the equipment's power and rarity. Equipping two of the three parts of a set will give the plant an additional boost while wearing the full set will give yet another boost to it. Plants Main Article: Plants (PvZ: AS) Gentle Plants *Sunflower → Twin Sunflower → Triplet Sunflower *Pistachio → Hazelnut → Hazelnut Ball *Small Radish → Radish → Ginseng Brave Plants *Peashooter → Repeater → Gatling Pea *Puff-shroom → Scaredy-shroom → Fume-shroom *Frisbee Shooter → Bloomerang → Meteor Hammer Master *Coconut Sniper → Coconut Cannon → Coconut Rocket Launcher *Small Pepper → Jalapeno → Devil Chili *Blover → Four-Leaf Blover → Fan Blover *Lizard Grass → Snapdragon → Twin-Headed God Snapdragon *Small Bush → Firmiana → Cypress *Charm Mushroom → Hypno-shroom → Fu Ling Mushroom *Small Peach → E.M.Peach → E.C.Peach *Energy Bean → Laser Bean → Super Bean *Thyme Warp → Red Stinger → Firebloom Queen *Droplet Shooter → Snow Pea → Frostbolt Shooter *Kernel-pult → Popcorn-pult → Cob Cannon *Cattail → Dogtail → Foxtail *Ball Cactus → Cactus → Tree Cactus *Lightning Reed → Magnifying Grass → Thunder God Grass *Melon Slice Pitcher → Melon-pult → Winter Melon *Irascible Mushroom → Doom-shroom → Doomsday Bomb Mushroom *Daisy → Marigold → Golden Chrysanthemum *Coffee Bean → Cream Bean → Mocha Coffee Bean *Small Kumquat → Citron → Super Citron *Trump Tulip → Phat Beet → MC Glory *Magic-shroom → Witch Hazel → Pumpkin Witch *Moonflower → Nightshade → Grimrose *Venomous Flower → Rafflesia → Royal Rafflesia *Apple Tosser → Apple Howitzer → Apple Mortar *Poison Tongue Mushroom → Sepsis Mushroom → Shadow-shroom Tenacious Plants *Wall-nut → Tall-nut → Holographic Tall-nut *Slap Grass → Venus Flytrap → Chainsaw Flytrap *Spikeweed → Spikerock → Diamond Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb → Saturn Peach Bomb → Walnut Bomb *Old Stump → Torchwood → Wildfire Stump *Choy Ben → Bonk Choy → Tai Choy *Magnet-shroom → Electromagnetic Mushroom → Magneto Mushroom *Grass Lantern → Plantern → Lighthouse Flower *Spinnapple → Endurian → Jackfruit *Sword Disciple → Zorrose → Sword Master Zombies Main Article: Zombies (PvZ: AS) '' Gallery Concepts Trivia *When the game is paused and any zombies are in their idle animations, the animations will still play. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars has all the plants from Plants vs. Zombies with the exception of Flower Pot, save for a cameo appearance. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' has all plants solely in the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 that are obtained from Ancient Egypt to Dark Ages, the exception being Sun Bean. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' is the second game where Sunflower has offensive capabilities, with the first being Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' is the first, and currently only, game to have an evolution system. *Before the 2.3 update in Plants vs. Zombies 2, all the plants that weren't in the sequel were given their own redesign as they weren't designed yet in the sequel and the plants that already existed have the same design in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. **After the 2.3 update, more plants from Plants vs. Zombies were added to the game, though they didn't look like Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *For some reason, Grave Buster has both its Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 designs in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' is the first game where plants can fight other plants. **However, there is a glitch in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare which allows the player to use a plant on the zombie side. When this is done, the player can attack plants as a plant. *Some plants in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars were supposed to appear in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *The Cuke and the Lawn Mower had appeared in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars as Power Ups, but were removed in an unknown update. *Since the 1.0.80 update, the gameplay was remodeled, similarly to the 1.7 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2. External links *Facebook fanpage References ru:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars de:Plants vs Zombies: All Stars es:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars pl:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Chinese games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars